World Saviors
by Insanegoth
Summary: As I state inside and will state often World Saviors is my baby, I've worked hard and put alot of thought in to this, This gets pretty indepth and intense. Rating is for SephXCloud yaoi slash whatever this is an awsome story also ZackXVincent and OCXOC
1. Chapter One

IG: Well here we go World Saviors is my baby, I've been working on it for a while now and I have somewhere in the neighborhood of 17 chapters done it's around 50 pages… so I figured I'd start posting it. I'll probably end up sticking up a chapter a week. When I get past those 17 it'll go a bit slower just to warn you

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is, could, or appears to be owned by anyone else

Warning: this is slash period end of story leave if you don't like it if you flame me I swear there will be many hells to pay, yes I meant many not just one.

Chapter 1

The slim blond figure sits up in bed screaming from his most recent nightmare. Looking around wildly with glowing blue eyes he finds himself alone, as always in his small cabin. Running a hand through his already untamable blond hair it spikes up even more. As he itches the back of his neck he groans, his hair always manages to grow without him knowing it.

"Has it really been that long?" the blond asks to himself as he stands up turning on a light in the early morning grey he walks across his one room cabin to the small mirror he has pinned on the wall and groans. His hair although it retains it's spikiness in long and dropping in the back it has grown down past his shoulders since the last time he cut it.

"That time already?" The blond mutters to himself as he searches around for a knife. Taking the crude instrument with him he walks out side and begins hacking at his hair. When he walks back in it is still long but he has cut away enough of it so that the natural spikes it has go strait out in their angles instead of drooping and the back stands out shaven about two inches from his scalp.

Ruffling his hair with his fingers in front of the mirror he nods to himself. Than he begins to pack as he moves slowly deliberately around his cabin. Finally getting enough for a long trip packed into his bag he looks around at the now almost barren one roomed cabin. Going into his closet he changes into a blue sleeveless turtle neck and puts on a pair of heavy duty riding pants. Than he begins to equip himself off a shelf he pulls a set of gloves that are much worn.

Pulling on the right one he clenches his hand feeling it for the first time in quite a while. The worn leather molds to his flesh while his fingers wiggle freely from the cut off fingers. The blond straitens the battle glove because it covers his entire lower arm to his elbow with thick reinforced leather along with metal studs on the back of the hand. Finally happy with it the blond pulls on the left glove and twists it around so that his fingers settle nicely encased in leather. The back of this glove has silver studs on it as well. But instead of reinforced leather guarding his lower arm there are rings of iron beaten and battered by much use and studded to help with the disarming of enemies.

Finally having the gloves situated nicely he reaches for a well beaten piece of shoulder armor and attaches it to his shoulder on the left side along with the part that extends below the shoulder armor covering his upper arm in meshed leather and rings much like on his lower arm. Adjusting it with the quick effectiveness of one who has been a warrior a long time the blond nods when it feels right.

After he is done putting on his light armor the blond reaches for the last thing he needs. From the very back shelf in his closet he pulls down a large velvet bag and a huge scabbard containing a shinning crystalline sword. "Hello Ultima…." The blond says caressing the scabbard and hilt of the sword. But instead of strapping the black leather scabbard to his back the blond exits the closet and goes to sit in the well used leather chair in the main room.

Opening the velvet bag the blond gasps as he always does amazed at the varied colors of the gem like materia he keeps in the bag. Sorting through them he pulls out every dark red summoning materia slowly deliberately slips them into the slots in the metal rings on his left arm. Naming each one out loud as he slips it in, the dark red jewels seem to glow brighter as he says their names and slips them into their places.

"Choco/Mog…Shiva…Ifrit…Titan….Ramuh….Odin…Kujata….Pheonix…Leviathan…Bahamut…NeoBahamut…Bahamut Zero…Typhoon…Alexander…Hades….Knights of the Round…" the blond says the last one with great reverence as he sticks it in the final slot. His left arm glitters with red as he moves it in the light and he turns to his right arm. In the reinforced leather there are two small indentations. The blond runs his fingers reverently over the two spots and slips in two very special materia the only two of their kind one white and one black. Neither do anything any more but the blond never leaves without them.

The blond than turns to the upper arm guard on his left and begins filling it with green full level materia. When he has put all put five full level green materia in it the blond turns to his sword and the five slots in its handle. He puts in his final five materia, three of them are very old and so well tuned to the blond that they wouldn't work for anyone else "Fire…Ice…Bolt" the blond says as he slips these in first. Than he picks up two of the most destructive materia at low levels and he has them completely filled out. "Comet…Ultima" the blond finishes and is done. Having no use for the blue and yellow materia the blond sweeps them back into his velvet bag and stows it back in his closet.

Finally giving in the blond goes into the kitchen area of the one room cabin and makes a meal big enough for ten people. The blond eats it no problem than walks outside and to a stable behind his small secluded cabin where he keeps a single golden chocobo he breed and raised himself. The large golden bird perks up when he sees his master coming fully equipped with a bag slung over his shoulder.

Walking over to where the reins are kept the bird picks them up with his beak and has them slid on himself before the blond even reaches the stable. The blond chuckles and sets down his bag buckling the reins securely onto the bird he pets it softly over the head and the large bird warbles. "Yup Osiris it's that time again." The blond says chuckling at his bird. "We get to go see them all again, and I bet those children who pet you so much and give you so many treats are big enough to ride you now." The big golden bird warks in anticipation and the blond chuckles.

Petting the bird once more he swings his bag over it and secures it to the birds neck than he leads it out to the front of the cabin by it's reins and both bird and man sit down to wait.


	2. Chapter Two

IG: Sorry this is another short chapter they do get longer I promise MRE you hit the nail on the head it is supposed to be nostalgic for Cloud, you'll see later why…

Chapter2

It is about sunset before the blond's sharp mako enhanced senses catch the smell of him on the wind. It is another 20 minutes before his glowing blue eyes catch the black dot against the horizon. But the black dot moves in fast and soon the blond and his golden bird are standing up to wave at the figure riding another golden chocobo.

When the figure finally gets to the blond he dismounts with a feline grace takes the blond into a crushing hug. "Hello Cloud how have you been?" the man asks and Cloud just grins holding the man back so he can have a look at him. Long raven tresses fall a little past his shoulders and show the recent hacking that Cloud's hair shows as well.

The man very much Cloud's senior looks no older than 25 no new lines on his face or anything much like Cloud's perpetual 17 year old boyish looks. "You haven't changed at all Vincent." Cloud says fingering the dark red cape and black clothes that make up Vincent's out fit and the raven haired man smiles red mako bright eyes burning. "Neither have you Cloud except for that awful hack job on your hair."

"Yours isn't much better" Cloud points out and both men laugh. Vincent hugs Cloud again "Did you ever imagine that after we saved the entire world we would end up living alone in the mountains and measuring time by how long our hair grows?" The raven haired man asks when he finally releases the blond and Cloud shakes his head. "No, I knew I would want to live alone but the whole measuring time with how long my hair grows. Now that is just weird." Cloud says and Vincent smiles.

Both men sigh as they stare out at the sun set "How long do you think it's been?" Vincent asks and Cloud shrugs "Probably about 2 years….like every other time." Vincent nods and looks him up and down whistling. "It still never stops to amaze me what you look like completely decked out with every battle materia you own and that Ultima weapon strapped to your back." Vincent says grinning and Cloud just rolls his eyes.

"And I bet I know what you have under that red cloak of yours. Now let me see if I can remember Death penalty will have full level cure, bolt, ice, fire, earth, and a titan in it. While your mechanical arm will have full level demi, ultima, Bahamut, Shiva, and I believe you also have an Odin hidden under there." Cloud says smugly and Vincent rolls his eyes. "Am I that predictable…you were even out here waiting for me."

Cloud just chuckles "Yes and last time you were outside waiting for me so we are even now. Speaking of how was your ride over. I know we are only a mountain apart but we are the only two people out here." Cloud says and Vincent shrugs "It was fine. Now shall we go, I know we can both see perfectly well in the dark but I would like to travel at least some in the daylight." Cloud nods his assent and both take a running leap onto their chocobo's landing with a grace envied by most every one the two mako enhanced beings begin their long journey around the world to call on their old friends who are probably expecting them.

meanwhile

Deep in the north at the very center of the crater where a battle for the planet was once held involving the blond and raven haired men now riding Golden chocobo's into the sunset, a pool of mako energy bubbles up finally reaching the surface after many years of building pressure. And with it come two very unlikely things, the pool works for a while and slowly it spits out the two things blocking a larger flow of the life stream of the planet to the surface. The two things are crystallized in mako. As the snow slowly covers them the moon flashes for just an instant over them.

In one cocoon of crystallized mako lies a tall porcelain skinned silver haired man his eyes closed and a calm look set upon his fine features. His arms are crossed over his chest and they grip a large yet graceful sword. The other shape is stockier; the tan raven haired man's eyes are shut tight, his expression is calm but not nearly as blank as the silver haired man's. One of his arms lies almost languidly by his side and the other is in the center of his chest clenching the hilt of a large sword. The sword is as long as the man is tall and its edge is razor sharp a foot wide the sword looks like something that could cut swaths through enemy lines in seconds.

The moon glints off the metal of both men's swords once more before it is hidden by a cloud and the snow works hard to cover both crystallized men in fluffy white powder.


	3. Chapter Three

IG: I know I know I'm sorry late late late BAD IG damn my body for getting sick anyways this is 3 up and ready its longer than the last couple and the chapters tend to be about this length from now on so read and enjoy and I'm sorry being sick around the holidays drains me….

Chapter 3

Cloud groans as a hand shakes him awake. "Wha…" he mumbles groggily and rolls over used to waking up whenever he feels like it. He hears a chuckle than a hard object hits him right in the stomach. Cloud groans and rolls over but soon the object begins to yell and the blond knows exactly who it is.

Picking up the PHS Cloud holds it to his ear than when a voice yells obscenities through it very loudly he thinks better of his decision and holds it away from his ear. Sitting up he sends a piercing glare at Vincent who sits chuckling by the fire cooking breakfast. Yawning Cloud finally readdresses the violently cursing PHS.

Cloud keeps the thing a good distance from his ear as he stands up stretching and begins to pack up his things. "Cid….CID CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Cloud yells at the PHS and it goes silent. "Now Cid why do you really insist on being the first one to call us when you notice that we are out of the mountains I mean I know we made that rule that you can only call us when we come out. But we just left them yesterday, what do you do sit around all day watching the PHS?" Cloud asks and a gruff voice comes over the PHS "Because kid it's about a day shy of being two years exactly the last time you left those mountains with Mr. Vincent Valentine. You'll be getting more calls soon spiky everyone starts looking for you around this time. You two have gotten predictable." The gruff voice says over the PHS and Cloud groans.

Vincent glares and gets up to take the PHS from Cloud "We are not predictable Cid; we stick to routine because if we didn't you'd all think something was wrong and be calling us disturbing our peace and quiet." The raven haired man says than tosses the PHS back to Cloud who catches it deftly. This happens every time he groans inwardly as Cid begins cussing.

"Cid you can stop now…." Cloud says calmly to the PHS "God damn him" Cid says and Cloud groans before Cid can say it he interjects. "Yes Cid I know, and no before you ask what bit him, firstly it wasn't me and you know he's always like this the first day out." Cloud says and Vincent looks up his red eyes glowing savagely. "Like what?" Vincent asks and Cloud grins. "Irritable and bitchy….I would say you were PMSing Vince but your not a girl." Cloud says and hearing roaring laughter over the PHS he prepares to run from an enraged Vincent.

The man glares at Cloud before going back to his breakfast. Cloud sighs "That wasn't so bad…" he says to himself but he spoke too soon. The pate Vincent had for him is deftly grabbed and upturned in the dirt. Cloud groans "Every time" he says and Cid is laughing through the PHS. "Valentine throw your breakfast in the dirt like usual?" Cid asks and Cloud sighs "Yeah…" he says wistfully thinking of breakfast.

But he pulls himself together and finishes his packing securing his bag to Osiris he pulls out a granola bar and begins munching on it. "Like usual but this time I'm prepared." Cloud says munching happily and Cid laughs. "Man routine routine….it's getting pretty dull around here. Maybe you guys could stay longer this time?" The pilot asks hopefully but Cloud sighs "Nope Cid….Vincent and I can only handle people for so long. I mean we only even see each other when we come out of the mountains every two years. You guys may think we visit each other all the time but that just isn't true." Cloud sighs. "Anyways Cid I gotta go….the Highwind gona meet us in the usual place outside Kalm after we visit there?" Cloud asks and Cid grunts "Yup see you guys than." Cid says and the PHS goes dark.

Cloud flips the PHS in the air once before he tucks it away and mounts Osiris. He turns the bird around and finds Vincent already mounted and waiting. "Ready?" Vincent asks and Cloud nods. The two urge the chocobo's in to a nice trotting pace and Cloud turns to Vincent. "You know I only say those things for Cid's enjoyment now….right?" Cloud asks and Vincent nods "We pull the same act every time he calls because he expects it. You know I don't really care any more I simply up end your breakfast in the dirt so Cid can laugh even if he can't see."

Cloud nods smiling and they urge the Chocobo's faster to their first stop Kalm, where many of their former friends made their homes away from the now abandoned Midgar.

about a week later

Pushing their chocobo's at a steady pace Cloud and Vincent finally clear the last rise and see the little village of Kalm unchanged since their last visit. Cloud and Vincent slow their Chocobo's from a gallop to a trot and ride side by side into the village where a warm welcome awaits them in Tifa's inn where everyone from Kalm always gathers to meet them.

Vincent and Cloud ride around back and stable their chocobo's swinging their bags over their shoulders. Cloud careful to not hinder his reach of the Ultima weapon, the two walk in and everyone is waiting for them in the room. "Cid called you?" Vincent asks and everyone nods than they explode in greetings and the blond and raven haired men are passed from one crushing hug to the next.

Finally Cloud and Vincent are allowed to sit and they sit on a couch with their bags plopped down in front of them. Everyone in the room resumes their seats. In the far corner on a couch of their own Barret sits with his wife Aerith's mother. They both look happy together and have been for many years. Both now have many grey hairs but Barret is still strong as ever.

Tifa and her black haired grey eyed husband Craig sit on another couch together. Tifa is still strong as ever only a few wisps of grey and many laugh lines giving her away. Her husband is a little older and shows the wear but he is still a strong loving man. Than come the last pair in the room Scarlet her blonde hair now having a silver shimmer to it smiles brightly at Cloud squeezing her red headed husbands hand tightly and Reno smiles as well.

Cloud and Vincent weren't surprised when at the first two year interval after they had defeated Sephiroth they came out of the mountains and found Barret and Tifa married. But when they came out the second time they did get a shock finding Scarlet and Reno there to welcome them with their friends and happily married. But by the time the visit was over Cloud and Vincent had two new friends.

Now Cloud and Vincent both smile on the happy couple "How long has it been since meteor?" Cloud asks and all the others except Vincent turn to look at him "What?" Cloud asks and than Vincent speaks up "You know I kind of want to know too." He says and the others turn to him.

"What? We don't have calendars the only way we know it's time to visit you is by how long our hair has grown." Cloud says and Scarlet nods sighing. "Yes you wouldn't know would you? You two haven't aged since then at all….the mako that makes your eyes glow makes that possible. But you know…" the blond woman says thoughtfully "I don't think I would ever wish to be like you…wish to have gone through what you did even if it was for eternal youth."

Cloud and Vincent nod gravely as do the rest. Than Scarlet perks up and flings her hands about "Sorry I got sidetracked but anyways. Now let's see it's been 22 years since the battle at the crater." Scarlet says and the others nod. Cloud and Vincent look at each other eyes wide "It's really been 22 years?" they ask and the others nod. Cloud sits back heavily into the couch and Vincent sits forward. "You guys have watched our kids grow up last time you came here the youngest out of all of our children was 8, the oldest now are 21." Tifa says.

Vincent sits back at that statement and looks at Cloud who is smiling grimly. "They probably look older than me now." Cloud says and Vincent puts a comforting hand on Cloud's shoulder. Every female in the room sighs "I never understood why you two didn't ever get together. Reeve and Cid found happiness together." Tifa sighs out and everyone else nods grinning riley at the couple's antics.

Cloud looks at Tifa his glowing blue eyes sad beyond everything else in that moment and Vincent drops his hand from a stiff shoulder and shoots a red glare at Tifa as Cloud excuses himself from the room for a minute. "You should not poke your nose in to matters in which it doesn't belong." Vincent says and Tifa nods very scarred of the raven haired man right than. Than Vincent sighs "Besides Cloud is and always has been in love with another, how could I ever take his love away from my own son." Vincent says and the room goes deadly quiet.

When Cloud walks back in the air has cleared and everyone is chatting happily about nothing. Giving a small smile to Vincent Cloud sits back down beside him than looks around. "So where are the kids anyways?" Cloud asks and the other six adults smile. "All of them are in the back room waiting to see you we just wanted to talk to you a bit first before you ignore us for our children." Scarlet says and the others laugh nodding.

Tifa whistles and what sounds like a stampede comes from the other room as the children even though now you could call some of them adults rush in to the room and swarm around Cloud and Vincent. Tifa whistles again and they all back off and form a line from youngest to oldest. Cloud and Vincent chuckle and finally one by one the children come forward. First is the youngest, Scarlet and Reno's little boy Len. He runs forward strawberry blond curls bouncing and flies at Cloud wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him hard mumbling "Uncle Cloud!" into Cloud's neck. Cloud hugs him back. Soon the little boy moves on and latches on to Vincent.

When Len is hugged out he sits between the two adults grinning brightly. "So your ten now aren't you Len?" Vincent asks and the little boy nods furiously smiling. Vincent looks at Cloud and Cloud looks at Vincent meaningfully. "He is pretty small Vincent." Cloud says pinching Len playfully and the boy glares at Cloud. "Yes but we gave one to all the others when they had turned ten." Vincent says. Cloud sighs "Okay but you." He says pointing at Len and the boy perks up "You have to be careful with this just like your brothers and sisters and friends were okay?" Cloud says and strawberry blond curls are flung wildly around as the boy nods.

Reaching in to his bag Cloud pulls out a level one Ultima and hands it to the boy who gasps. "You're giving me an Ultima?" he says amazed as the materia glints in his hand. The other young ones lean forward almost drooling and remember the materia's Cloud and Vincent gave them. The Ultima is powerful but they wouldn't trade what they got for it. The materia's each of them own have been with them since they were ten and everyone of them received it from Cloud and Vincent.

Len hugs both Cloud and Vincent together once more before he walks off clutching the Ultima materia to him. Now another little bundle of energy comes forward the 12 year old Kira who has dark long flowing brown hair like Tifa her mother. She barrels into Cloud and Vincent. If they hadn't been sitting they would have been knocked over. The young girl hugs both of them than stands before them and opens her hand showing them the glinting cure they gave her last time which has now been raised to a level two.

"I knew you would be a good healer Kira." Vincent says smiling and the little brunette girl beams at him. Than she turns to Cloud who is studying her thoughtfully "What?" Kira asks and Cloud looks up "Oh I'm sorry you're just so much prettier than last time we were here. Don't you think so Vincent?" Cloud asks and the raven haired man nods and digs into his pack. "You see I told you Kira would be perfect for this but you said she was still a little girl Cloud. No she is a young woman now." Vincent says and Cloud rolls his eyes.

Vincent produces a lovely necklace with an intricate woven leather cord it has a silver pendant on it that is silver strips wound and braided together to form a circle. Kira gasps when she sees it and is almost bouncing while Vincent slips the leather cord over her head and it rests nicely on her. Kira kisses Vincent on the cheek and than Kisses Cloud once too before backing away and going to sit in front of her parents. Like Len who now sits in between Scarlet and Reno still admiring his materia.

Next up is 15 year old Rose. The girl bounces up to them and hugs both of them than gives each of them a kiss on the cheek. Young Rose has the red hair of her father and the lithe figure of her mother. "She looks proudly strait at Cloud and Vincent as she produces her fire materia at its full three levels. Cloud and Vincent beam. "Only one more level and you'll have another little fire you can give to someone else." Vincent says and Rose giggles.

Cloud just rolls his eyes and when Rose looks at him he winks "So Rose now that you are a young lady I guess you have no use for the childish gifts from your two old uncles huh?" Cloud asks but the girl shakes her head no and in a light dancing voice whines "Clllllooooouuuuuuddddddddd" she says dragging out his name and Cloud smiles and pulls her to him hugging her once more. When she pulls back he has managed to fasten a long knife scabbard to her leg.

Rose gasps and pulls out the knife swinging it around with skill. "Now we both know your mother puts more stock in guns, but this is a gift that your Father can help you learn to use." Cloud says beaming as Rose fingers the little knife happily. Reno roles his eyes "Thanks just what I wanted a ten year old with materia and a teenager with a very sharp knife…." He says sarcastically and everyone laughs except Len and Rose who glare at their father.

As Rose walks back to sit with her parents the next kid comes forward and Cloud and Vincent are wrapped in a crushing hug by the boy. Cloud is released while Vincent gets a bear hug and gurgles for help. But soon it's Cloud's turn to gurgle. Finally the two panting men are released from the crushing grip and the boy stands in front of them. He has his black hair braided to his skull and his midnight skin glints in the light room.

"So how are you Derrick, you're 16 now right?" Vincent asks and the young man nods. Cloud gasps and turns to the adults "Man these kids make me feel ancient." He says in a joking matter and everyone laughs because Cloud looks like one of the kids. Vincent just rolls his eyes at his partner in crime and digs into his bag pulling out a sleek gun he spins it on a finger and hands it to Derrick "Now I expect you to be able to do that when we come back next time." Vincent says and Derrick nods going to sit with his parents Barrett smiling proudly at his son.

Next up is 18 year old Sean, Cloud gasps when the man walks up if Kira takes after her mother, Sean definitely is his father's child. His jet black hair and grey eyes pierce Cloud even though he is smiling. The young man walks up and Cloud and Vincent stand to embrace him. When they pull back Vincent is grinning and so is Sean because they have found that Cloud does in fact look younger and is shorter than Sean.

"Wow Uncle Cloud I always thought you were so big." Sean says smugly and the blond growls. "How is your battle training coming along kid?" Cloud asks and Sean smirks. Vincent laughs at Cloud. "Come on now spike you know that your short but please lets not embrace yourself by letting the kid beat you too." Vincent says adding fuel to the fire and loving it. "I know what your trying to do Vincent and I will not do it I will not fight these kids." Cloud says.

Vincent just shrugs "Knew you wouldn't do it, have you lost your touch Cloud?" Vincent says grinning like a cat and Cloud has had enough. His volatile temper has had it, but he can rein it in for a little while longer. Walking down the line he hugs each of the remaining ones in turn. After Sean is 19 year old Sihya her dark skin is bright and she smiles warmly as she hugs Cloud her black hair swinging in small braids down her back. Than is Daemon like Len he has strawberry blond hair with a bit more red in it than Len's, the kid even has Reno's build Cloud muses to himself leaning forward he hugs Daemon and the young man squeezes him back affectionately "Don't worry Sean is an ass I'm glad your back Uncle Cloud." He says and Cloud grins.

Finally the last in line is 21 year old Lucian "How ya been Luc." Cloud says as he hugs the kid. Against all odds the kid has very light blond hair which is a surprise with Tifa and Craig as your parents who both have dark hair. But his grey eyes are like his father's only stormier. Luc hugs Cloud back hard "Just fine Cloud…." He whispers "I'm glad you're here…." When Cloud is done hugging Luc he turns, it seems to hug another child but no one is there.

Turning at the edge of the room Cloud looks at Barrett with a question in his eyes "Marlene married a Wutai when she was visiting with Yuffie they fell in love and well that's that. You can see her when you see Yuffie." Barrett says and Cloud nods than exits the room. Leaving Vincent standing there with Sean, the young man has the worst expression on his face "I…I….so sorry" Sean stutters out but Vincent just chuckles.

Every other adult in the room is grinning too "Don't worry Sean Cloud is like that a lot. Besides I was the one who provoked him although you might all get a show out of it tomorrow because I guarantee Cloud will want to do some 'training' with me tomorrow." With that Vincent hugs the remaining kids and picks up both Cloud's and his bag's going up to the two bed room they share when they stop here.


End file.
